This invention relates to a system for displaying a number of pictures, notices or similar announcements, and more particularly to such a system comprising a number of flexible sheets provided with pictures, notices, etc., and co-operating with means which are adapted for suspension of said sheets in a divided stacker and which means each projects, in the form of pins, beyond the sheet on either side thereof, the stacker being adapted to collect the said suspension means and, in so doing, store the sheets, preferably hanging vertically, and a feed system adapted to move the sheets.
Display machines and similar devices for displaying pictures are already known, for example, from Swedish Pat. No. 73 03560-2, Swedish Laid-Open Specification No. 358 985, U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,207, German Patent No. 246 230 and U.K. Patent No. 7686 of 1913. The disadvantage of all these prior art systems and those available today is that they are complex constructions which use complicated chain drives or friction drives to transport the sheets. In many of the known systems, the displayed pictures move slightly even during the display time, and this is a very disturbing effect.
Other disadvantages of the prior art systems are that they are difficult to repair quickly, since usually the entire display machine has to be taken to the service engineer. It is also a complex job to change the sheet material in the known systems. The noise level is often very disturbing in the known systems as a result of the drive method and mechanical complexity, and frequently it is not possible to change the display time. Furthermore, most of the known display machines are heavy and bulky.